


'Til I'm no longer Forgotten, a mere face in a land of memories

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)



Series: Impacting you with stories (AUs) [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st Legion - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane
Summary: The 501st Legion had tales of their Clone Commander, never to be replaced. They told how he still fought with them from the afterlife, appearing as a ghost and leading them to victory.Captain Rex didn't want to lead a Legion, but when his CO died after putting him on "General-babysitting-duty" he didn't have any choice other than hope that he is making his commander (hisvod) proud and take care of the General while hoping that one day in battle, he would visit him.Anakin Skywalker tried to be the best General possible, to save as many troopers as possible while trying to brng victory to the Republic. Most of it in hopes of proving himself good enough that his old commander could finally rest ("Prepare for impact!""Really?") or at least visit him.Ahsoka Tano heard the stories of the ghost commander of the 501st, how even after death he accompained the battle (leading companies to victory), the difficulties and the changes they went through, she hoped that one day she could be able to see him, even just a glance.All the while ARC Commander Impact was used to being forgotten by everyone, except his batchmate and a random shiny for a while.But, not all ghost are dead after all.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Impact, Impact & Ahsoka Tano, Impact & Anakin Skywalker, Impact & CT-5385 | Tup, Pong Krell & Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: Impacting you with stories (AUs) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856437
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. The ghost who wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a AU involving my Clone OC, Impact Myosotis (more info here: https://commanderimpact501st.tumblr.com/), I hope you like it!

Impact ran, ordering troopers into positions and blasting clankers left and right.

They were in the middle of a battle, the Seaside Company and the Torrent Company were working together to bring down a group of droids trying to take over a Republic planet. As of now, the casualties were low, but were slowly rising.

“ _ Sir! Left! _ ”Shouted the Torrent Captain through the comms, and instantly General Skywalker deflected a few shot coming from the left-back to the droids.

Impact was...a lot closer than usual to the General and the Jedi Commander, as he prefered to stay with the other companies to make sure that they weren’t left out (not that it mattered as he was easily...overlooked) so he hasn’t been this close since around a month or so since the General had gotten the Legion.

Suddenly, he saw that the commander had her six open and that a droid was going to take the opportunity.

Realising that he didn’t have any other choice, Impact sprinted to the Commander and pushed her to the ground just as the shot passed over them, passing through where the padawan would have been.

He continued to press her down (not rising even when she tried to get up) as shots rang from above and an explosion was heard in the distance, only when the shots started to sound far away did he dare to look up.

Seeing no danger around them, he got himself back up and he saw that- Tano? Had turned around and was leaning against one of her hands.

“Ugh, thank you trooper, but next time try not press- down too much…” Said the Jedi, halfway looking up at him. For some reason, her eyes got comically wide and her voice started to slowly to get quieter, before she whispered: “Ghost...”

Cocking his head to the side in confusion, Impact opened his mouth to ask why she had said that when-

“ _ Ahsoka!? Where are you!? _ ”The General’s voice sounding from the togruta comm.

Looking around, Impact saw that they were farther down than the frontline troops.

“I, uh, I’m fine Master, I’m with-with one of the troopers, he saved me that’s all.”Said shakingly Tano, not taking her eyes off Impact as if she did he would disappear. “A-And I think someone forgave you.”

“ _ Forgave? What do you mean? Where are you? _ ”Asked confused General Skywalker through the comm.

“Nevermind that,” Interrupted Impact, pointing to a few droid tanks in the distance, close to what appeared a small base “A base is over there, sir.” Continued Impact.

“We can take them out from behind, they don’t know we are here.” Started planning Tano looking at the tanks, before turning to look back Impact. “Do we have any thermal detonator’s?”She asked.

As an answer, Impact removed three detonators before gesturing his fallen brothers. All the while the General shouted through the comm.

“ _ Wha-Ahsoka! Don’t you dare! Stay where you and trooper don’t let her move- _ ” As the General was about to finish, the Commander turned off the comm unit.

Helping Commander Tano rise, both looked at each other and walked off.

************************************************************************************************

They walked quietly through the enemy lines, laying low and moving fast. There were a few close encounters but they remained undetected.

They quickly arrived at the separatist base.

“Alright, how are going to do this?” Quietly asked Commander Tano, turning to look at him, still with a bit of wide-eyed wonder.

Impact thought for a moment, they had now around 17 Class-A Thermal Detonators, not a lot but enough to cause a distraction, maybe even cause a small blow if put correctly.

Looking around, Impact saw a few battle droids leaving a tent near them.

Crouching low, Impact indicated Ahsoka to do the same.

“-new blasters, I heard these ones shoot for a longer distance.”

“Really? Man, I’m so glad we are getting new ones, these ones are starting to get slow.”

“That’s because your programming is slow.”

“We share the same programming you idiot.”

“No, we don’t.”

The droid voices soon faded as they got farther away. Nodding at the Jedi, Impact quickly rose and subtly ran to the tent before trying to hear if anyone was in there.

Hearing a soft crunch next to him, Impact looked to the side, seeing Tano crouched beside him.

Remembering that Togrutas had echo localisation, the clone nodded towards the tent and arched an eyebrow under his helmet and trying to look questioning at her.

Catching on, Tano closed her eyes and concentrated, before opening them and shaking her head.

Nodding, Impact slowly crept in the tent, quickly followed by the Jedi padawan.

Turns out that the tent was the weapons vault, as it was full of blasters and detonators.

Quickly locating the explosives, Impact left a few thermal detonators near them before putting other detonators near the blaster and a final few near the rotary blasters, nodding at the padawan (who was making sure no one saw them), they left the tent in hopes of getting off the ratios of the future blast before it blew.

Just as they were getting away, they heard a “Hey! Stop there!” from a battle droid.

Looking at each other, Impact and Ahsoka sprinted as fast as they could, with Ahsoka leading them a meter or so in front of him.

They wouldn’t be able to get away soon enough with the droids after them, especially with the time running out.

Quickly taking in a decision, Impact stopped and counted to three before shooting at a few trees, cutting down the path in front of him and shielding the path from the worst of the blast.

“ _ Commander!? What do you think you are doing!? _ ” Came Ahsoka’s voice through the comm of his helmet.

“Saving your life sir.” Answered Impact ducking under the blaster fire and shooting a few of his own, before continuing to shoot down tree’s.

“ _ At the cost of yours!? _ ” Came the reply, clearly, the commander wasn’t pleased with his choice (shouldn’t she already be used to clones sacrificing their life’s to her?).

Before he could answer, the explosion happened and the next thing he knew, was that he was on the ground with ringing on his ears.

“ _ -act! Commander Impact respond! _ ”Came the frantic call his Jedi commander and his General through the comms.

Blinking his eyes open, he saw that he was under a few droids and that if he moved he could very well get more injured (if the pain he was feeling was anything to go by).

“H-Here.” Impact weakly responded.

He heard equal sighs of relief before one of his  _ vode _ voice echoed through.

“ _ Do you know where you are sir? _ ” The Vod asked.

“U-Under, droids.” Was all that Impact could muster, feeling drained after that.

“ _ Impact? _ ” Came the voice of the General.“ _ I need you to stay awake. _ ”

“Dunno if….if I can...sir.” Weakly said Impact (and when did he close his eyes?).

“ _ Stay awake trooper. _ ” Came the order, and he couldn’t tell if it was from a  _ vod _ , the General or the Commander.

But nevertheless, Impact tried to do as they asked/ordered, answering when he asked something, although his answers where slower (which made his brother, General and Commander panic every time for some reason). And he  _ tried _ , he really did, but he was getting cold and his eyes where heavy (how didn’t he notice it before?), but in the end, he  _ really _ needed to sleep, he is sure that his  _ vod’ika _ , the General and the Commander would understand, right?

Just as he was falling asleep, he heard a “ _ Commander Impact? Impact? Impact! _ ” before he fell asleep, and somehow he got the feeling that he was disappointing them.

Soon, the darkness wrapped around him like a warm blanket.

(He hoped that Thorn will forgive him for leaving him alone.)


	2. To revive the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impact wakes up, gets hydrated and discovers that if he was considered a person he wouldn’t have to pay taxes.
> 
> Oh, and Coric is disappointed.

It was the beeping that brought Impact back.

_ beep beep beep beep beep beep- _

Opening his eyes, Impact winced at the bright light that he assaulted with. Trying to move his arms proved an…weird experience, has he wasn’t able to move neither of his arms.

Not because he didn’t have arms, no, it was because something was hugging his left arm while someone held his right hand.

Looking down to the left, Impact cama face to face with the Rex, the Torrent’s Captain (he wondered how different he was now, since the last time he saw him was on the LAAT/I accident) in his blacks hugging his left arm while under the sheets of the bed.

Looking at the other side, Impact found out that it was General Skywalker (who was sleeping in a chair next to his bed, using his own right hand as a perch to his head) who was holding his hand hostage.

Blinking in shock, Impact slowly sat up (much to the grumbling of Rex, who frowned and turned around and snuggled more into the blankets) and tried to take his hand away.

Keyword: tried.

As soon as he tried to free his hand, the General tightened his hold and frowned in his sleep.

Sighing, Impact come to the conclusion that he would have to deal with it because who knows if Skywalker had been sleeping?

Laying down again, Impact huffed before throwing his left arm over his eyes.

After a while, Rex turned around and subconsciously cuddle him, which he responded with putting an arm around him.

Just as he was dozing off, he heard something hitting durasteel before a quiet cursed was followed by.

Opening his eyes and turning his head around towards where the sound came from, he saw the Jedi Commander enter the room he was in.

“Master, Rex, you guys need to ea…” The Commander said looking up and seeing that Impact was looking at her. “H-Hello Commander, how are you feeling?” She asked, lowering the tray into a table using the force before clicking the “call medic” button.

“F-Fine sir.”Said Impact, wincing when he finished, Fett, he needed some water.

Just as he finished that thought, the commander floated a cup of water to him, which he grabbed with his free hand.

Maybe she read his mind…? Can Jedi even do that?

While he was drinking water, Commander Tano looked at General Skywalker, who started to wake up.

The General looked confused for half a second, before sitting up, still gripping the clone commander’s hand, and looking straight at him.

“Impact!” He shouted, happy. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m fine, sir.” Impact said, after drinking a bit of water.

“Wha…?”Asked Rex, waking up, rubbing his eyes before sitting up.

“Are you alright vod?” Asked Impact, turning to look at Rex.

“I’m fi-Impact!”Rex whipped his head up to look at Impact both surprised and happy, stopping from rubbing his eyes as he did so.

“Is everything alright?” Impact asked, concerned. After all, he can deal with being remembered  _ thrice _ on a  _ day  _ later, now he needs to focus on the present, his vod and the Jedi to be here must mean that something happened, did the distraction not work? No, if it didn’t he would have been found. Then what?

Before Impact could think of reasons of the Jetti and his vod being here, the medic (Coric if he wasn’t mistaken) walked in.

“Sir!” Coric said, saluting, before walking towards him. “Feeling alright sir? Do you feel pain anywhere?”

“I-I’m fine, no pain.”Impact answers, before lowering the cup and frowning. “Is anything wrong?”

“Other than the fact that I’m sure that a lot of your injuries were self-treated? No sir.” Answered Coric, with an angry look in his eyes.

Impact shrank into himself a bit with those words. It  _ was  _ true, as he had his own medkit and knew how to treat most injuries (either because he learned in his training or he...learned by himself) so he saw no reason to not bother the medics, especially as they were often busy with the other vod ( _ and the fear that they would ignore him like they often do _ , a traitorous part of his brain whispered, but Impact shoved it down where he wouldn’t see it).

Sighing, Coric went and checked the machines that Impact was hooked on before turning to look at him.

“You are fine sir, if we ignore the injuries that you didn’t let us medics treat and the ones left by the explosion and the fact that you are a bit underweight but nothing else that needs to be addressed.” Informed Coric, before looking down at his data. “I want you to stay here for a few more days, and after that, you will be on a small diet to make sure you get back to a healthy weight, and I want you to go at least twice a day to the mess hall accompanied to make sure that you eat and come back here every day for two weeks to change your bandages.” As Coric said this, he sent a look at Rex who nodded before pressing a bit closer to Impact. “Understood, sir?”

Impact nodded, not sure what to say at all this attention that he was receiving, this was more than he usually got in 2 weeks  _ alone _ .

“Is there anything else Coric?” Asked General Skywalker as Commander Tano moved closer to him.

Impact almost jumped off his skin as he had forgotten that they were both inside.

Coric shakes his head.

“No sir, but General Koon wanted to talk to you about the plans sir.” Informed Coric. “If I’m excused, sirs.” Was all that Coric said before walking towards the door, but before leaving the room he turned to look (actually glare) at Impact one last time.

“And  _ rest _ sir, you might have been unconscious for three days but you need to sleep.” With these final words, he opened the door and walked off, the door closing behind him.

It was silent for a few seconds before Commander Tano cleared her throat.

“I will go see if the troops need any help Master.” She said, before bowing and hurriedly leaving the room, trying to appear that she wasn’t sprinting.

Taking a deep breath, the General looked at him and said: “Impact, I need to know why you thought that it was okay to let people believe that you were dead.”

What.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! This chapter had less words than I wanted so for that, I apologise.
> 
> If you want to see anything specific here, comment, if you have a question, comment, if you just want to say something, comment.
> 
> Because I will take them to consideration.


	3. Explaining the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs, explaining things and Ahsoka Does Not Like Felucia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope you like this chapter!  
> Also, ps: I don't like this chapter title a lot, maybe you guys can recomend one?

“W-What are you talking about sir?” Stammered out Impact, shocked. People thought that he was dead? Then why did his vod follow his orders in battle?

General Skywalker only shook his head disappointed.

“Don’t act dumb Impact, why did you do it?” He insisted, looking at Impact like he was disappointed in him.

“I seriously don’t know what you are talking about sir, I never heard of that rumour.” Said Impact, hoping that the General would listen to him because he  _ really doesn’t know what they are talking about _ .

“Vod,” Started Rex, putting a hand on his shoulder “You obviously heard them, unless you don’t eat of course.” Rex continued, with a joking tone in the end.

Impact frowned.

“Are you talking about the Mess Hall?” At Rex’s (who had a what-else look on his face) nod, Impact continued: “I haven’t gone to the mess in  _ months _ , if not a year. I usually have a droid bring me meals to my office as I am often busy to deal with the paperwork this Legion makes.”

Skywalker and Rex blinked back in surprise, clearly not expecting that answer.

Impact would have rolled his eyes if the General wasn’t present, sadly, he was so Impact held himself back.

“Sir, haven’t you wondered why you rarely get any paperwork or report to do?” Impact decided to go with this question, as it was probably the safer route.

General Skywalker frowned.

“Now that you mentioned it, I rarely get any paperwork…” General Skywalker said, clearly trying to think of why he rarely received the paperwork.

Impact sighed.

“I have been taking care of yours and mine paperwork since around two months into the Legion being created, sir.” Explained Impact, pinching his nose before quickly stopping it.

The General blinked dumbfounded.

“Why?”

“Sir, we were receiving weekly calls from the GAR head office complaining about your reports, saying that they needed to be remade.” Explained, embarrassed, Impact. He had tried to tell the General, but he was often busy with fixing ships, or talking with Captain Rex or spending time with the Torrent ( _ or ignored him _ , a part of his mind added) or something happened that caused him to miss the meeting.

“Why didn’t you say anything? I would have fixed them and you wouldn’t have to spend more time necessary on them.” Said, hurt, General Skywalker while crossing his arms. 

“I tried sir, but you either couldn’t have time or something came up that caused you to miss the meetings.” Said softly Impact, looking down, remembering the times he stood waiting for the General to appear, having to sacrifice time with troops who  _ actually _ remembered him (at the time at least) that he would miss later on.

The General sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Well, sorry then, but I guess now I have time to learn.” Skywalker said, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head.

Before anyone could say anything, someone knocked at the doors.

Rex and Skywalker looked at him, expecting something.

Realizing that, technically speaking, this  _ was _ his room, as long as he stayed in the medbay that is.

Blushing, Impact stammered: “C-Come in.”

The door opened, and a clone in ARC trooper armour with a ‘5’ tattooed to his temple.

“General Skywalker, General Koon is insisting that you must come to talk with him about the plan.” The ARC trooper said, entering the room but staying near the door.

Nodding, General Skywalker said: “Thank you for informing me Fives, tell Master Plo that I will go immediately.” Fives nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door.

General Skywalker looked at Impact.

“Impact, get better ok? This is an order.” After Impact nodded, General Skywalker left the room.

Impact sighing and was ready to fall into the bed to think of all the revelations that he received when he felt someone embrace him from the side.

Tensing for a second, Impact relaxed and turned his head, seeing that it was his kih'vod that was hugging him.

“Rex?” Impact asked.

“What didn’t you say?” Asked, concerned, Rex with a worried look in his eyes.

“I said everything.” Denied Impact, turning so that he could hug Rex back.

“Vod…”Said Rex, more worried.

Impact didn’t answer, just hugged Rex tighter (and how long ago was the last time he was hugged?) and put his chin on his shoulder.

After a few minutes Impact said: “Do you know the last battle meeting?”

Rex nodded, unsure.

“I was there.” Impact said, feeling Rex freeze in shock “I have been in most meetings,  _ but no one notices _ .”

“Vod, I’m so sorry, I didn’t notice-” Rex started, but was cut off by Impact.

“It’s fine, nobody notices me anyway.”Said Impact, closing his eyes for a moment.

“It doesn’t make it right vod.” Said Rex, guilty, hugging Impact a bit tighter.

Impact shrugged slightly, it wasn’t right, he knew that but it was his life, so he had gotten used to it.

“I will make sure that you get noticed.” Said suddenly Rex pushing Impact away before grabbing his shoulders. “You will  _ never _ be forgotten again.” Swore Rex, with a determined look in his eyes.

“Vod, don’t, it won’t work, I have been trying  _ since _ the war started.” Pleaded Impact, he couldn’t deal with him being remembered before being forgotten again,  _ he just couldn’t _ .

But Rex was determined.

“We could paint your hair pink or your armour.” He suggested, “Maybe I could introduce you to the troublemaker trio, they would make sure that you aren’t forgotten again and prank anyone who does.”

“Vod…” Started Impact again.

“Don’t worry,” Rex said, pushing him to a hug again “Let me take care of this.”

Impact sighed, knowing a lost battle when he saw one, and just hugged limply against Rex.

***************************************************

“Sooooooo, Commander.”Started Hardcase, helping (along with Jesse) Ahsoka fix a ship.

“Yes, Hardcase?” She said, not stopping what she was doing.

“Is it true that Commander Impact is still alive?” Hardcase asked causally, making Ahsoka stop and Jesse to whip his head around to look at him, as he hadn’t been there when Commander Impact was found or when he was brought to the medbay.

For a few seconds, Ahsoka didn’t say anything, before sighing.

“Yes, it’s true, he saved me and helped me come up with the plan of destroying the small base that the droids had.” She said.

“Wait, really?” Asked, surprised, Jesse.

“Yup, saved my life twice.” Added Ahsoka, moving to another side to fix something there.

“Wow… I thought that he had died when the LAAT/I carrying him and General Skywalker was shot from the sky…” Said, shocked, Jesse.

“We still don’t have the official story, but we assume that after the crash he got separated and assumed dead and Master Anakin couldn’t feel him because the planet had a lot of anti-force plants.” Explained Ahsoka.

Before anything else could be said, Anakin entered.

“Ahsoka, prepare the troops, droid reinforcements are entering the atmosphere.” Anakin said.

“Ugh, why is it always Felucia.” Complained Ahsoka, getting up from where she was and starting to walk towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad that you read it until the end! If you liked it, please leave a kudos (if you haven't already) and comment! Even if it's just saying the time where you leave.
> 
> Anyway, if you have chapter name recomendations, please tell me!
> 
> R&R people, r&r


	4. Kidnappings And Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka has been kidnapped, meanwhile, Anakin learns how to do reports and Impact gets a braid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tup is precious, that's all.

Rex and him stayed hugging for a while before Rex got called away for the next battle as the Droid reinforcements were passing the atmosphere, leaving Impact alone in the room as both Coric and Kix had forbidden Impact to go the battle as he had only now woken up.

_ Maybe if I distract Coric I will be able to join the troops _ , thought Impact, eyeing Coric (who was there to watch him, as he had decided that Impact couldn’t be left unsupervised after the third failed attempt of escaping the medbay), a planning slowly forming.

“Don’t even think of that.” Said Coric, not looking up.

“How did you…?” Asked Impact, surprised.

Coric looked up from the reports that he was doing, unimpressed.

“I’m a medic,” He said, “if I didn’t catch on people planning to escape from the medbay, my job would be a lot harder.” At these words, he looked down and continued writing the reports.

Impact sighed and laid on the bed (as he was sitting before), thinking of the amount of paperwork he would have after the battle.

(General Skywalker might have promised to help, but Impact doubt it would last, either he forgot right after this battle or on a later one, and the paperwork would return to Impact.)

Impact was cut off from his thoughts as someone knocked on the door.

“C-Come in!” Shouted Impact, after Coric looked at him expectantly.

“Hi, Coric!” Said a Vod, pocking his head in “I saw that you hadn’t eaten your dinner yet so I brought one for you and for the Commander.” As the Vod said the last word, he glanced at Impact for a second before looking away.

“Thanks, Tup, did you eat?” Asked Coric, setting the reports aside.

“Ah…. I was thinking that I could eat with you two,” Said, sheepishly, Tup (?), rubbing the back of his neck with his hand “u-unless you guys don’t want me here!” he added quickly “I-I can go i-if you guys-”

“Tup, just sit.” Coric sighed, clicking on a button on Impact’s bed that made a small table to be formed.

Tup nodded and entered while holding a tray, quickly followed by a droid holding two other trays.

Tup gave Coric one tray and quickly gave Impact the other.

“Thank you trooper.” Impact said, taking the tray and putting it on the small table. Tup only nodded in response, not looking at him in the eye.

“Right, Commander Impact, meet Private Tup, Tup, meet Commander Impact.” Introduced Coric, gesturing each one.

“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” Tup said.

“Pleasure is mine, and please, Impact when off duty.” Said Impact, extending a hand, which was quickly taken and shaken.

“Um, where will I eat?”Asked, flustered, Tup, looking around as there was only one table and one chair.

As an answer, Impact scuttled to the side, giving space enough for Tup to sit and eat, before patting the empty space.

Flushing, Tup looked around one last time before sitting on the bed next to Impact.

“Ah, Tup, I forgot to tell you but Kix thinks that you should be free to go tomorrow.” Said Coric, looking up from his food after a few minutes.

“That’s great!” Said Tup, pecking up.

Noticing Impacts confused look, Tup blushed and said: “I got shot in the first battle on this campaign and I have been staying in the medbay as I got close to dying.”

Impact blinked in surprise before awkwardly giving Tup a short, one-armed hug.

They stayed quiet the whole meal (that was a bit hard, as Impact wasn’t used to eating with his hair undone, which Coric and Tup) and when it ended, they gave the trays to the small droid that Tup had brought with him.

Clearing his throat, Tup, not meeting his eyes, shyly asked: “Si-I-Impact, can I do your hair?”

Smiling softly, Impact nodded and deactivated the table before moving so that he was in the centre of the bed.

“A-Anything specific, si-Impact?” Asked Tup, behind him, while grabbing his hair.

“Do you know how to do a braid?” Asked Impact, as Coric returned to his reports.

“Yes, Fives taught me,” Tup answered.

“Fives?” Asked Impact, closing his eyes.

“ARC-Trooper 5555.” Answered Coric.

The room fell into a comfortable silence as Coric worked and Tup made the braid.

“There!” Said Tup, just as he finished “All do-”

Suddenly the door was opened, interrupting Tup.

At the door, was a trooper still on his armour, clearly right out of the battle with a Republic Cog painted on his helmet.

“Sir! Commander Impact, Sir!”Said, out of breath, the trooper.

Just as Impact was about to ask what was wrong, the trooper continued.

“Commander Tano is missing.”

Coric, Impact, and Tup paled and stayed silent in shock.

Impact snapped out of it a second later, immediately turning into Commander-mode before looking at Coric.

“My armour.  _ Now _ .”

**************************************************************************

“Sir!” Shouted Impact, in his armour but helmetless, ignoring Coric as he pleaded him to get back to the medbay as he wasn’t fit to do anything heavy.

“What-Impact? What are you doing here?”Asked General Skywalker, turning around from the holo-table he was hunched over.

“Sir, I heard what happened with Commander Tano.” Said Impact, nearing the holo-table and seeing all the points that were already marked off.

“Impact, sir, you should be resting.” Said Rex, looking at Impact as if he was about to collapse.

“I’m fine.” Insisted Impact “I can help with the next squad that leaves to look for Commander Tano.”

“Wha-No! You have only just woken up! You are  _ not _ helping us, I can see you swaying!”Said Skywalker, stepping closer to Impact, clearly worried.

“I can do my job, sir.”Said Impact, insisting, already thinking of further plans to find the missing Commander.

“Karking heels Impact! You have only woken up from a  _ 3-day coma _ !  _ You _ are going to the medbay and  _ rest _ ,  **not** stay here and try to help.” Exploded General Skywalker.

“I’m fine, I can help.” Continued insisting Impact, remembering all the things that he went through as the medics were often busy to help him.

“No, you won’t help because you will rest.”Said Skywalker, in a no-arguments tone, clearly with no patience “Coric, take Impact back to the medbay.” He said.

“Wha-Sir! I  _ can _ help.” Insisted Impact, before Coric, grabbed one of his arms and started to drag him away.

Anakin didn’t pay attention and pointed at an unresearched area.

“Rex, send a squad to look here, whoever kidnapped Ahsoka might have gone here as this past is easy to pass.” Ordered General Skywalker.

Impact shoulders slumped and he let Coric take him away.

********************************************************************

In the end, they couldn’t find Commander Tano and had to go back to Coruscant, where Impact was taken to the medbay of the RMB to be checked over and to stay for a few more days.

“Hello, Impact.” Said General Skywalker, walking into the room he was staying (after Impact saying he could, of course) a three days after they had arrived.

“General.” Impact said, saluting from the bed.

It was clear that the General hadn’t been sleeping as he had dark eye bags under his eyes.

Showing a sack of reports that the General had previously behind his back, Skywalker said tiredly: “Obi-Wan told me I needed to do something else other than look for Ahsoka or I would drive myself mad, so I was hoping that you could finally teach me on how to the reports right.”

“Of course sir.” Agreed Impact, seeing that the General clearly needed a break “Please sit and we can get started.”

That afternoon was spent teaching General Skywalker on how to do a report, by the end of it he could do a half-decent one.

(4 days later Commander Tano was back with other 2 missing younglings from her time as a prey in a cruel hunt game made by Trandoshans.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There! I hope you guys liked it, and yes, this was supposed to happen in _**Padawan Lost**_ and _**Wookie Hunt**_.
> 
> If you have anything to say, please comment! Or talk to me in my tumblr: http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/


	5. A mess of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two planets, a kidnapping, a trade, a campaign and meeting someone Impact hates/is terrified of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S u p, sorry for the _super_ late update ~~that I don't even like that much but henh, I think it will do and every story has those least favourite chapters/parts, right?~~.
> 
> Anyway, yes, I changed my name from ' _TheMaskofaDepressedBrat_ ' to ' _Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor_ ' ~~the last people in a certain discord chat know the "Co-Angstalor" part~~.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The 501st was on Naboo.

Impact didn’t know if he should be grateful or not.

For one part, they didn’t have to do a lot other than keep an eye on Separatist ships that were near.

For another, the moment General Skywalker and Commander Tano returned from their mission with General Fisto, General Skywalker abandoned the Legion to spend time with Senator Amidala meaning he had to do all the paperwork (not that he minded, but Rex and Coric [and Private Tup too, who they had recruited] kept trying to stop him, they even got to the point where they wouldn’t let him enter his office, and putting two vod making sure that he wouldn’t enter [in the end, Impact had to sneak in via the vents and take the paperwork to his room. Man, if he knew that being noticed was this annoying, he wouldn’t have tried to bring attention to himself]) while Commander Tano was called back to the Temple to do some tests the Padawan’s had to in the Temple, no exceptions.

“Commander Impact!” Shouted someone, drawing his attention.

“Commander Impact!” Repeated ARC Trooper Fives, running up to him “Vod! General Skywalker was kidnapped!”

Impact stopped in his place, shocked at the news before he mentally shook his head, turning on his ‘Commander setting’ (as he called it).

Taking a deep breath, Impact looked at Fives in the eyes and asked, voice firm and in a tone that demanded respect.

“Tell me everything,  _ now _ .”

*****************************************************

Impact shifted slightly from where he was standing, slightly behind Senator Amidala as they waited for the Separatists to appear with General Skywalker, who was hopefully alive.

Just as he thought that, the Separatist finally arrived from their ships.

Impact tensed as the ramp lowered, watching as General Skywalker was dragged out in a bad state, probably Unconcious.

“Release the General.” Ordered the leading clanker.

Impact hid a twitch before turning his face and nodding to Rex, who nodded in return and turned around before gesturing for the Gugan soldiers and ARC Trooper Fives to walk Grievous to the switch point.

Which they did, with their weapons raised and ready to be used if necessary.

They stopped at the exact halfway from the Republic and to the Separatists, as it was agreed.

The moment they started walking, the droids did the same, dragging General Skywalker to the exact same place before throwing him to the ground in Senator’s Amidala’s feet, making him fall face-first to the ground, all the while Grievous laughed.

Amidala immediately went to General Skywalker side, checking him over lightly, before looking at the Tactical droid, who threw Skywalker’s lightsaber to the fallen body, Impact tense all the while (he did raise his blaster a bit higher when the droid threw the lightsaber, an action that the rest of the 501st repeated as he saw from the corner of his eye, but he noticed that it was only after Captain Rex did it).

Just as the droids were about to walk back to their ships, Amidala turned General Skywalker around, laying his head on her lap.

“Padmé...I’m sorry...” Impact heard his General whisper.

Apparently he wasn’t unconscious, who knew?

“Shhh...it’s alright Ani.” Senator Amidala softly said before looking up just as the ship the droids had come from closed the doors and took off, leaving them to watch as they flew towards the main Separatist ship.

The moment that they were at a safe distance in the air, Kix and Coric slowly got closer, with Hardcase and Tup in front of them in case the Separatist decided to attack them out of nowhere.

They arrived at where Senator Amidala and General Skywalker were at the exact moment that the Separatist Ship started to enter the main Separatist ship.

“We need to take him to a hospital or a medbay, sirs,” Coric said, making Impact look down at where they were crouched down.

“Alright, take the General, Queen Neeyutnee, Boss Lyone and Senator Amidala away to a safe place.” Impact ordered, looking up again at the parting Separatists ships before continuing “We will stay here and watch over for them to leave. Get the  _ Resolute _ ,  _ Dauntless  _ and  _ Pioneer _ ready to circle around the planet to protect it and it’s people.”

“Yes, sir!” ARC Trooper Fives said, before getting on the comms and relying on what Impact said.

Meanwhile, Kix and Coric put General Skywalker in a stretcher and indicated for the Queen, Boss and Senator Amidala to follow them to a safer place.

Impact stood there for a few seconds before leaving Rex in charge of the ground troops and going to one of the airships taking a squad to the main Flagship.

Someone was needed up there after all, and Admiral Yularen was on a vacation insisted on him by the GAR.

**********************************************************

Impact followed General Skywalker through the battlefield after Hawk had left them off, shooting at the Umbarians left and right as they shot at his General and his brothers, all the while listening to his orders and the updates that Rex gave.

Impact focused only in the battle, trying to save as many brothers as he could (and boy, wasn’t he almost late to save a vod from a plant) before they could advantage a bit before stopping and holding their position as the Shadow people retreated.

Ignoring the conversation that ensued between Skywalker and Rex after Dogma gave his report, Impact frowned at the notification that appeared in his HUD. A request from the Chancellor to the General? Why would he need something when they were in the middle of a Campaign?

Before he could dwell on that line of thought, the Umbarians returned, ending their short break.

Returning to the battle, Impact kept close to his vode and General.

In the end, they called air support and evacuate the area they were at in case they misfired per Rex’s suggestion (Impact wasn’t sure if he remembered the plan from one of the books that the CC’s had that Rex got when he was adopted [kidnapped?] by Marshall Commander Cody or if he thought of it in the spot).

“Glad we got off that ridge.” The General said a few seconds after the bombers had appeared and done their job.

“Yeah.” Rex said, agreeing only to be followed by Hardcase saying “That will teach them!”

Five minutes after, Impact noticed something in the air.

“Sir, lock!” Impact said, drawing the attention from the others as the things in the air revealed themselves to be airships from the Republic and started to lower themselves, the doors opening as they did so to reveal a Besalisk.

Just as said Besalisk exited the airship, Impact tensed as he recognized him.

The Besalisk was Pong Krell, a Jedi Master and General.

And his batchmate killer and abuser.

Kark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! As usual, don't forget to comment and/or send an ask (which I encourage, I don't care if it's anon or not) to my Tumblr: @mrfandomwars!


End file.
